Hypnosis for the Mutant BirdKid in You!
by AllytheThird
Summary: Nudge learns hypnosis and hypnotizes the flock into revealing their deepest secrets, which she then videos and shows them. Faxness ensues. Written by the awesome Authoress sunshinerosesandDEATH and myself.


* * *

HEY! This is a new story by sunshinerosesandDEATH and myself, comprised of us trying to be romantic and funny. ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: We do not own Maximum Ride, or the characters, or ninja like skill. In fact, I am so unninjalike that in english, i was trying to steal my friends rubber, and the teacher called me a rubber stealer, and told me to keep my hands to myself. But that's another story, nevermind. ALL WE OWN IS THE (BRILLIANT, IF WE DO SAY SO OURSELVES) STORYLINE, AND THE SLIGHTLY LAME AND EXTREMELY OLD JOKES.

Oh and Max and Fang won't be very in character.

* * *

Max POV

.."Ow!Watch where you're going, Nudge!" Not that you _can _since you have your nose is busy getting up close and personal with a book. Wait, rewind. What the heck! Nudge does not read. And this is where the whole curiosity-killed-the-curious-mutant-bird-kid theory comes into play.

I had to find out what she's reading.

My mental health depended on it.

Sneakily, with my super-ninjalike skill, I darted in front of her.

"Heya, Nudge!" I say, subtly trying to peek at the cover of the book.

"Don't look!" She shrieked, sticking the book under her shirt.

Okay, not as subtle as I thought...

"Nudge, whatcha reading?" I whined, trying to grab the book, as well as trying to seem non-whiney. It comes naturally.

"None of your business." She said, scowling at me.

I pouted very maturely, then had a sneaking thought.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"It isn't anything...bad, is it?" I asked quietly.

Nudge blushed madly.

"NO! Of course not! I want it to be a surprise!"

"Ookay..." I said doubtfully.

She wandered off again.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the kitchen.

Why did I have a feeling no good will come of this?

I wandered aimfully into the kitchen, in seek of the all-coveted glass of ice-water. Fang was leaning against the kitchen counter _with the glass of water_. I scowled and reached for it. He held it out of my reach. I cursed his tallness under my breath.

"What were you doing?" He queried, still holding the said glass of water away from me.

"Talking to Nudge. She was reading" Mild Shock on Fang-Face. "I know, I still don't know what she was reading though." Amusement.

I sighed. "Oi Fang! You can give me the cup now."

"No."

"_Fang." _

"No" Sighing is actually quite relaxing. Breathing out. See? Lets out all the tension you feel towards a certain bird boy.

"Fang! JUST GIVE ME THE FREAKING GLASS."

"I'm afraid you'll have to kiss me to get it."

"Fine, just give me the water alrea—Wait WHAT?"

He leaned forward and pecked me on the lips, spun on his heel and placed the glass on the counter as he left. As he walked out I barely caught two words leave his mouth, "Thanks Max."

What just happened?

I stood there with my fingers touching my weirdly tingly lips. That  
idiot!

So stuck up and full of himself he thinks he can just walk around kissing  
people for no reason and nearly giving them heart failure because their hearts  
are pounding almost out of their chests and they like it and no, Max, we  
are not going there.

We refuse to think of that.

We refuse to deal with that.

We will act like nothing happened.

We will ignore the pounding of our heart and the blush on our cheeks.

And we will stop talking in plural.

'So there.' I told myself firmly.

With firm resolve to be mature, dignified and cool, I strode maturely,  
dignifiedly and coolly out of the kitchen-thump. "Oof!""Ow..."I was lying on  
something hard, but curiously soft.

My eyes still closed from the fall, I poked it. Repeatedly."Max?" My eyes flew  
open.

I was lying on Fang.

Wow, this was relatively awkward.

"Um, hi Fang," I managed, eyes squeezed shut.

I knew I was blushing. My face felt like I dunked it in a freaking pool of molten tomato juice. I felt him chuckle, the vibrations rumbling  
through me.

I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter.

I really wished this wasn't happening.

"Hello, Max."

Cocky prat.

He had no right to be chuckling infuriatingly while I could barely breath.

"Why were you walking like that?"

With my eyes screwed shut, I still managed to raise my eyebrows  
threateningly.

He disregarded the warning signs and finished

"You looked like you had something up your-- OW!"

"Language, Fang!" I hissed, rubbing my knuckles.

That boy sure has rock hard abs-oh my god.

I scrambled off him as fast as I could and scrammed.

Dashing to my room and locking the door, I panted, more out of breath than I  
should be.

I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't believe I was so stupid as to lay on him for prolonged periods of time, gaping like a fish.

I couldn't believe I had thoughts about the density of his abdominal muscles.

I couldn't believe how embarrassed I was.

He was my best friend, why was I so embarrassed to be in such a...compromising  
position on top of him? NO!Act mature, dignified and cool around him.

That was a good plan of attack.

(Breathe In)

Just don't talk to him.

(Breathe Out)

Don't hang out.

(Breathe In)

Don't fall on top of him embarrassingly.

(Breathe Out)

And most definitely, no getting any water.

(Breathe In)

I'll die of thirst before I drink any more water in Fang's  
presence.

(Breathe In)

Die.

(Breathe In)

Nudges POV

Oh, my, gosh!!

You will never believe what I just saw.

No, seriously, you won't.

I just saw Fang and Max...

MAKING OUT!

It was like, so sweet and totally romantic! I saw them 'cause I was hiding in  
the closet to read my book and Max, like, tackled Fang!! And she didn't get  
off! They didn't actually kiss, but whatever! EEK! I'm gonna be so happy when  
they get together, you know it's only, like, a matter of time! Honestly, they're like a married couple! And I know I'm totally OVER-using exclamation marks here, but, you know, it is so TOTALLY perfect for this moment, and I have so much to tell you.

I'm reading! Yeah, I know! Me, reading? Weird, isn't it? But this book is  
so interesting! It's about hypnosis, like, all about how to control peoples  
minds, just like Angel! I'd want to be able tohat, so I could talk as much as  
I want and no one would shut me up!

But yeah, I have this master plan. It's very sneaky and awesome and Angel's  
going to help me with it 'cause she is the master mind reader, I'm only  
learning. Ooh, BTW, the book is called Hypnosis for the Mutant BirdKid in You!

You know, something in that title seems a little fishy! Angel caught a  
fish 'cause we're a Ella's house you know and they have a back yard pond and  
their cat keeps catching fish in that pond so Angel told them to not come up  
when the cat says there's food 'cause fish are really stupid and I tried sushi  
and it was gross 'cause it's dead raw fish but I don't think it counts as meat  
but I won't eat it again.

Anyway... yeah, book!! And I'm gonna need Angel's help to teach me mind  
control and the book, which actually tells you what to do if you want to get  
your mutant brother and sister together to carry this off. Now, I just need a  
video camera. EEK! I can't wait!!


End file.
